Amigo se escribe con tinta indeleble
by JimenaYellow
Summary: "Participante de El otro lado del espejo del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak" A veces, la única forma de salvarte de tu propio abismo es poder pronunciar la palabra "amigo".N lo sabe muy bien ahora. Ferriswheelshipping, leve, muy leve.


**"Amigo" se escribe con tinta indeleble~**

**^Oneshot**

(por ahora xD)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias:** No sé si sea crack, pero hay ligeras cosillas del ferriswheelshipping. Luego de eso, más que nada discursillos emotivos y algo confusos. Los hechos se ubican luego de que N le da a Rizzo a Reshiram.

**Nota: **Este fic pertenece a **_ topic/144604/108262124/1/El-Otro-Lado-Del-Espejo_**

Sin más que decir, aquí va lo que escribí a última hora (como siempre) xD

* * *

_Dijiste que tenías un sueño, y ahora... se cumplirá. Los sueños los ideales tienen poder para cambiar el mundo, White. Tú podrás hacerlo._

_–N…_

_–Bueno, pues... Hasta la vista. Solo recuerda que… O mejor, no recuerdes nada. A partir de hoy, seré una nueva persona y algún día volveré a darte las gracias._

* * *

Hace un buen tiempo que no caminaba por esta ruta, quizá años. Al ser otoño, puedo ver las hojas llevadas por el viento. Hay algunos entrenadores, al parecer novatos, que esperan su próximo combate. Los evité. Lo único que quería era llegar a Pueblo Arcilla. Además, prefiero no luchar.

Un adiós algo cortante no fue la mejor opción para el momento. Pero fue la correcta, la que no haría que me ponga sentimental, la que haría perdurar esa armadura invisible que sigo teniendo. Sé que pude ser un poco más amable, puesto que no la considero como una simple rival.

El laboratorio de la profesora más reconocida de la región también se ubicaba en ese pueblo, pero yo tenía que llegar a mi objetivo sin distraerme mucho ¿Por qué? Porque de repente sentí la necesidad de agradecerle todo lo que he podido aprender hasta ahora, incluso me gustaría comentarle sobre ese chico, el nuevo campeón de Teselia, el ahora portador del legendario pokémon Reshiram.

El buzón con su nombre me advirtió que ya había llegado a dónde inició su aventura.

No vacilé mucho y me decidí a tocar el timbre; pero antes de que lo hiciera, sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda.

–¿N?

Esa voz era inconfundible. Me emocioné, pero no quise que lo notara. Prefería mantener un perfil algo menos expresivo. Volteé. Y allí estaba ella.

* * *

_–Las norias me fascinan: su movimiento circular... su dinámica... Está llena de belleza matemática._

_–Pero ¿has intentado verlas de otra manera? Piensa en las personas que se suben aquí para admirar la belleza el paisaje, para disfrutar de un momento sin interrupciones… para distraerse y gozar de un entretenido juego mecánico…_

_–Me intriga tu forma de pensar. Es una manera muy curiosa de ver el mundo. Es tu forma de marcar la línea el tiempo. Te admiro por eso. Pero debes darle valor también a las cosas objetivas, porque sin ellas, ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí._

* * *

–White.

Me miró y me regaló una sonrisa. No sabía qué tenía que hacer ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Un simple apretón de manos?

–Te parecerá raro, pero no sé cómo saludarte. No he tenido la suerte de encontrarme con muchas personas conocidas en este tiempo, así que…

–¿Te parece si tan solo… sonríes para mí? Algo así – dijo enseñándome la manera correcta de hacerlo.

–¿Eh?

–O mejor, no me hagas caso. Yo tampoco sé cómo saludarte o cómo reaccionar – dijo sin perder el entusiasmo – No pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar, ni mucho menos que vendrías a buscarme. Pero no lo tomes mal, siempre es bueno volver a ver a personas que influyeron mucho en ti. Como tú. Por cierto ¿no quieres pasar? Digo, ya que estás aquí…

Mucha información. Habla como si hubiera una extensa confianza entre nosotros. Pensé que me seguiría viendo como su contraparte, como el malo, como un rival. Se le ve radiante, sigue llevando aquella coleta con la que siempre se peinaba. Pero ahora se expresa con más seguridad, claro que con esa chispa inocente tan característica.

–Bueno.

Sacó una llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Luego me tomó del brazo y me hizo ingresar a la vivienda, a su hogar.

–¡Mamá, ya volví!

Una señora se asomó por las escaleras.

–¡Ya te oí! ¿Terminaste de ver los… Oh. White ¿por qué no me dices que tenemos visita? – dijo dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

–Lo encontré afuera, es un viejo amigo. No lo veía hace dos años. Pero no te preocupes, yo lo atiendo. Tú… sigue viendo tus doramas.

–¡Pero no tienes que decirlo tan alto! Discúlpala jovencito últimamente está con sus problemas de adolescente. Siéntete como en tu casa.

–No se preocupe, gracias.

La señora me guiñó el ojo y se retiro, supuse que a ver la televisión. Me quedé pensando en cómo fue que llegué a esto.

–A veces se pone así, es porque no ve que muchas personas me visiten, con tanto trabajo que tengo ahora, ya a veces pierdo lo esencial de un ser humano.

La miré con curiosidad. Su forma de hablar, ahora parece meditar cada palabra que pronuncia, pero guiándose de un ideal.

–¿Por qué me miras así? - me preguntó.

–No tiene importancia, es solo que… siento que has cambiado un poco, pero sin perder tu personalidad. Hablas con mucha propiedad e incluso podría asegurar que tu razonamiento es más complejo. Además, me preocupa el hecho que me recibas de lo más normal sabiendo lo que pasó.

–No le mires el lado malo, fíjate que tuvimos una gran experiencia en común. Tú manera de pensar es diferente a la mía, pero eso no significa que algunos de nosotros esté equivocado. Pero eso ya lo arreglamos en su momento ¿no?

Se acercó a la despensa y sacó dos tazas.

–¿Café o té?

–Siento que ahora los discursos filosóficos me los estás dando tú. Té, por favor.

–Eso fue porque tú me enseñaste a elaborarlos. A veces pienso que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… serías como Cheren o Bell, aunque a ellos tampoco los he visto en mucho tiempo…

–¿Por qué?

–Cheren está muy ocupado en su nuevo gimnasio y Bell, pues a ella la veo, pero como ayudante de la profesora Encina no tiene tiempo de tomarse un café conmigo. Y tú ¿qué cuentas? Es un gusto tenerte aquí, pero no deja de sorprenderme.

–Resulta que hace dos días, el campeón de Teselia se hizo acreedor del poder suficiente como para llevar de compañero a Reshiram. Él me hizo recordar tu entusiasmo y me hizo recordar que sin ti y tu visión del universo, no hubiera podido salir del agujero egoísta en el que me había metido. Como cuando pensaba que un pokémon no era feliz al lado de un humano, pero tú me demostraste lo contrario. Hoy solo vine a agradecerte por eso, porque en este tiempo he logrado volverme más centrado y más parcial, porque en estos años yo no recuerdo a otra persona igual a ti, eres lo más cercano a una… ¿cómo se dice?

–Sigues hablando igual de rápido que antes – dijo sirviendo las tazas sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala y señalando una de las sillas para que me acomodara. Le hice caso y ella también se sentó.

No termino de entender cómo es que puedo decir cosas tan extrañas en tan poco tiempo. Y siempre frente a ella. Pero siento que se está burlando de mí al no contestarme.

–N…

–¿Si?

–Tú me consideras tu amiga ¿verdad? ¿Eso es lo que me querías decir?

Amiga… ¿es ese el término que tanto me cuesta mencionar? Existe la conexión amistosa entre pokémon y entrenador, pero ¿qué tan fuerte es el vínculo de una persona con otra?

–¿Qué significa "amigo" para ti, en todo caso? – pregunté.

–A pesar de que podemos pensar diferente ¿no te parece que somos amigos? No me importa que hayas sido el líder de Equipo Plasma, me has enseñado muchas cosas que utilizo hasta ahora. Por ejemplo, ahora no solo me dijo llevar por el momento, me gusta meditar las cosas y, como siempre, seguir en la búsqueda de la verdad.

–¿Y qué pasa con el tiempo? – dije llevándome la taza a los labios.

–El tiempo no te molesta si tienes buena memoria.

–Un recuerdo perdura cuando tú quieres que lo haga.

–Por eso es que no te olvidaría nunca, N. Porque "amigo" se escribe con tinta indeleble.

* * *

**~Unos días después~**

* * *

La noria, una inmensa máquina hecha de contraste de pesos, engranajes y poleas. Un conjunto de tubos de metal que puede hacer sentir bien a las personas cuando ellas suben en la atracción. Todo un misterio.

Llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, pero no me importaba. Ella dijo que iba a venir, me lo prometió. Ya había sacado los boletos y al ser martes no había muchas personas en la fila.

De pronto, una chica entraba a la ciudad por la Galería Unión. Iba corriendo y se dirigía justo hacía donde estaba yo. Simple de deducir, era White.

–¡N! ¡Lamento la tar…

–No te preocupes, al contrario. Gracias por venir a compartir esto de nuevo conmigo ¿Vamos?

–¡Vamos!

Entregué los pases y nos subimos en una canasta. Claro que primero subí yo para ayudarla. El lonche en su casa bastó para darme cuenta que no valía la pena quedarme encerrado en aquel castillo lleno de nostalgia. Habíamos quedado en olvidar el tormentoso pasado y mirar hacia la apreciación y admiración mutua que sentíamos.

El juego empezó a moverse, comenzamos a subir.

–¿Ya te había divo que las norias me fascinan? Su movimiento circular... su dinámica... Está llena de belleza matemática.

–Sí, ya me lo habías comentado, pero ahora es diferente, porque se te ha olvidado algo.

–¿En serio? ¿Me podrías decir qué?

–Que aunque el movimiento sea cíclico, no quiere decir que siempre vamos a volver al mismo sitio, me refiero a nosotros como personas. La vida no es tan simple como para repetir un mismo proceso siempre…

–Entonces, que la vida sea como una montaña rusa, nunca sabes qué es lo que te puedes encontrar dentro de dos años, si seguirás subiendo o darás una vuelta completa.

–A propósito, no me lo dijiste ese día.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A qué yo, a pesar de todo, sí te considero un amigo; pero no sé si tú me ves así.

Soy muy malo para hablar cosas tan emotivas o sensibles, pero por el gusto de saber que no voy volver a sentirme tan insípido, lo dije. Porque quiero recuperar lo esencial de un ser humano, la capacidad de confiar.

–No hay necesidad de responder eso, porque ya lo sabes.

–¿Ah sí?

–Claro. "Amigo" se escribe con tinta indeleble.

* * *

**Nota: **No quería escribir algo muy empalagoso, así que dejo algo sencillos pero significativo. Dedicado a los sensualosos de Fanfiction Pokémon :D


End file.
